7 Year Old Sid and Baby Adelaide: The Baby-Sitting Shorts
by cartoonman412
Summary: In this flashback sequence, 7 Year Old Sid baby-sits Baby Adelaide by playing with her and taking super good care of her as well and also keeping her outta super big trouble.


The Chang family members' living room 

7 Year Old Sid's entertaining Baby Adelaide with her sock monkey and gorilla plushy.

7 Year Old Sid (throwing the gorilla plushy right towards Baby Adelaide's direction): "Go get him, Adelaide, go get the gorilla."

Baby Adelaide crawls right over to the gorilla plushy and crawls right back to where 7 Year Old Sid's sitting right on the living room floor.

7 Year Old Sid: "Good, Adelaide, good."

Baby Adelaide: [Cooing And Giggling In Delight]

[Baby Adelaide's Stomach Grumbling]

Becca: "Hey,"

Stanley: "it looks like Adelaide's super hungry."

7 Year Old Sid (speaking in baby language to Baby Adelaide): "Is it weawwy twue Adewaide? you hungwy? (regular voice) then let's get you a super good dinner meal."

7 Year Old Sid picks Baby Adelaide up in her arms and carries her right over to her high chair.

7 Year Old Sid ties the _I'm the Younger Sister_ bib right around Baby Adelaide's neck.

Becca places a jar of strained carrots and a jar of strained tofu right in front of Baby Adelaide and 7 Year Old Sid's about to feed her as well.

7 Year Old Sid: "Okay, Adelaide, open your mouth up nice and wide."

Baby Adelaide turns her head away.

7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, Adelaide."

Baby Adelaide turns her head away again.

7 Year Old Sid: "I just don't get it, she keeps turning her head away from me."

Stanley: "Try doing the flying saucer impersonation."

7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide, here comes the flying saucer."

7 Year Old Sid: [Impersonating Flying Saucer Sound Effects]

Baby Adelaide begins eating the strained carrots and the strained tofu as well.

7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, she really loves them."

Becca: "You know, Adelaide,"

Stanley: "1 day, you're gonna really love eating almost everything."

7 Year Old Sid: "Oh look, it's almost time for Adelaide to watch _Billy the Purple Gator and Pals_."

7 Year Old Sid cleans up Baby Adelaide a bit and sits her right on her lap on the living room sofa and turns on _Billy the Purple Gator and Pals_.

_**Billy: "Hey there, little sweet boys and little sweet girls, do you wanna play a counting game with me? then here we go."**_

Baby Adelaide begins counting silently on her fingers.

_**Billy: "1 tulip, 2 tulips, 3 tulips, 4 tulips, 5 tulips, 6 tulips, 7 tulips, 8 tulips, 9 tulips, 10 tulips, 11 tulips and 12 tulips."**_

7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, Adelaide, 1 day, you're gonna be super good at counting on your fingers and toes."

Later that evening...

7 Year Old Sid (holding up Baby Adelaide who's wearing a baby size comic book hero cape): "Fly away, Adelaide, you're Mighty Girl."

Baby Adelaide: [Giggling In Delight]

7 Year Old Sid plays catch the gorilla with Baby Adelaide.

7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, Adelaide, you're super good at catching that gorilla."

Baby Adelaide: [Fussing A Bit]

7 Year Old Sid: "What seems to be the matter, Adelaide?"

Becca: "We think she just wants you to play with her a bit more."

7 Year Old Sid (hiding right behind Baby Adelaide's panda bear blankie): [Singsong Voice] "Where's Adelaide? (she lifts up the corner of the panda bear blankie.) there she is, (Baby Adelaide looks right up at her with wide open eyes and 7 Year Old Sid lets the panda bear blankie fall right back on her head.) where's the baby girl? peekaboo, there she is, (Baby Adelaide smiles a bit.) where's Sid? here I am!"

Baby Adelaide: [Giggling In Delight]

7 Year Old Sid: "Okay, Adelaide, how 'bout the rocket plane game? prepare for take off."

7 Year Old Sid: [Imitating Rocket Plane Sounds]

Baby Adelaide: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

7 Year Old Sid sits right on the sofa and puts Baby Adelaide right on her lap.

7 Year Old Sid: "You wanna do the _Itsy Bitsy_ Spider with me, Adelaide?"

Baby Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement.

7 Year Old Sid: "Okay, here it goes."

[Music In Background]

7 Year Old Sid (using the hand signals with Baby Adelaide): _**Itsy bitsty**_

_**spider**_

_**came up**_

_**the water spout**_

7 Year Old Sid (continued): _**down came**_

_**the rain**_

_**and washed**_

_**the spider out**_

7 Year Old Sid:_** out came**_

_**the sun**_

_**and dried up**_

_**all the rain**_

_**so the itsy**_

_**bitsy spider**_

_**came up**_

_**the spout again**_

7 Year Old Sid: "How 'bout another game, Adelaide?"

7 Year Old Sid begins playing _This Little Piggy_ with Baby Adelaide's 5 toes on Baby Adelaide's right foot.

7 Year Old Sid: This little piggy

went to market

this little piggy

stayed at home

this little piggy

had roast beef

this little piggy

had none

this little piggy cried

wee, wee, wee

all the way home.

Baby Adelaide: [Cooing And Giggling In Delight]


End file.
